Visionnage
by Naelys
Summary: Un magnétoscope qui tourne sur une vidéo trop souvent regardée. Des souvenirs qui s'égrainent aux rythmes des images. OS.


La télé était allumée, mais il n'y avait que de la neige sur l'écran. Le magnétoscope sur le côté du meuble tournait encore, dans le vide. Il y eut un soupir, et un froissant de tissus troublant le silence, des pas trainant se dirigeant vers le dit magnétoscope. La pièce était sombre, et elle semblait vide. Un fauteuil décharné par le temps, un guéridon recouvert d'une couche de poussière sur lequel trônait une lampe qui émettait une lumière opaque.

Une main appuya sur le bouton « lecture », il y eut un grésillement. Des images commencèrent à apparaitre sur l'écran de télévision. Les premières secondes étaient muettes et floues comme trop souvent regardées, puis une avance rapide. 

_Une __jeune femme apparut sur l'écran, elle riait aux éclats, elle se mit à courir vers un arbre, voulant se cacher de l'objectif. Sa tête réapparut sur un côté, elle souriait, mutine. _

Deux secondes de noir_, puis la même jeune femme réapparut, sur un canapé, p__longée dans un livre, elle tortillait une de ses mèches brunes entre ses doigts, une tasse de chocolat chaud, fumant sur la table de salon. Elle se mordilla les lèvres avant de relever les yeux vers l'objectif. Elle eut un doux sourire pour la caméra._

Encore du noir._ Pleins de bruit, des gens, de musique et de chant. Elle était là, virevoltante dans sa robe noire, se trémoussant sur le rythme endiablé. Elle tendit une main. La caméra se posa sur une table. Quelqu'un la rejoignit. Son costume sombre contras__tait avec ses cheveux blonds. Une petite frimousse apparut devant l'objectif, _avant le noir_. _

_Un regard sévère, une moue boudeuse… des manèges au loin. Des coups de feu, une peluche géante, un rire, un baiser de la main. _Le noir_. _

_Une phrase : « je n'aurais jamais du t'acheter cette caméra pour Noël, je vais finir par en être jalouse » _

Noir.

_La jeune femme tenait une languette à la main, les yeux pétillants. « On va avoir un bébé » _

Noir_. Grésillement. Pleurs. _Noir_. Une femme qui sourit, son ventre qui s__'arrondit. _Noir_. _

_La jeune femme tenait dans ses bras un bébé. « Regarde comme elle est jolie, elle a tes yeux mon chéri ». _

Noir_. Noël. Noir. Première chute de vélo. _Noir

_Deux visages à la télévision. _

_« Coucou mon chéri, coucou Papa, Bon Anniversaire on t'aime »_

Noir.

_Une fillette de onze ans devant un train, entourée de nombreux autres enfants. Le visage de sa femme devant l'objectif qui dit en riant : _

_« Louhann, onze ans, pour son premier voyage vers Poudlard » _

Noir.

_« Maman, Papa ! Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »_

_« De quoi puce ? » demanda une voix grave derrière la caméra_

_« D'être à Serdaigle ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non ma chérie, nous sommes fiers de toi » déclara la voix féminine de sa mère. _

Noir

_Une femme endormie. Un grognement, une tête brune __qui se cache sous l'oreiller. _Noir.

La porte d'entrée grinça, des pas furtifs troublèrent le visionnage de la vidéo. Un manteau se posa sur le portant, le sac rejoignit ses congénères dans un placard. L'eau s'écoula un peu dans la cuisine. Des bruits de tasse se firent entendre.

_« Louhann, tu vas avoir un petit frère » La fillette de douze ans sourit et murmure un « enfin ». _Noir_. _

_La femme qui étend le linge avec sa baguette, le ventre qui s'arrondit. _Noir_. _

_« Tu vas filmer jusqu'à quand ? » demand__a la femme. « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ». _Noir

La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Des boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage encore enfantin, ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur la télévision. Elle porta deux tasses sur le guéridon, elle s'assit à même le sol. Une main caressa ses cheveux.

_« Bienvenue à la maison William » _Noir.

_Louhann qui berce son petit frère. _Noir.

_« Papa où est maman ? » _Noir_….._

La jeune femme se retourna vers son père, il avait toujours ce regard triste et sans vie.

Tu devrais arrêter de regarder cette vidéo Papa, ils ne reviendront pas.

Son père se leva et remit la vidéo depuis le début pour la voir avec sa fille. Les premières images étaient toujours aussi floues. Pas d'avance rapide : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et ceci est mon histoire avec l'homme de ma vie Drago Malefoy ». Les mêmes moments et puis

_Des nombreux gens qui pleurent, deux tombes. Louhann qui tient des roses blanches, les préférées de sa mère. « Tu n__e peux pas arrêter de filmer ? », « si, la mort nous a séparés »... _Noir_... _


End file.
